Two of A Kind
by Rogue-Slayer13
Summary: Revamped I've replaced some chapters, so I'd check out the new ones if I were you. Post, The Girl in Question, takes place at the beginning of Power Play. Spike runs into an old friend at a bar and the two find they have a lot in common.
1. Howdy Stranger

Two of A Kind

Chapter 1: Howdy Stranger

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: Post the Girls in Question, Spike's sitting in a bar when he runs into an old friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike had been sitting at the bar for quite awhile when someone sat down on the barstool next to him. He glanced over and saw that the person was a pretty brunette dressed in a pair of black leather pants, boots, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket. She had on gray eye shadow, black eyeliner, and wine-colored lipstick. The woman's hair fell in natural waves and Spike was about to ask to buy her a drink when she turned around.

"_Faith_?"

"_Holy shit_!" Faith's eyes went wide as she looked at Spike. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a long story Pet."

"I've got time."

"Well, my spirit got trapped in that Elizabeth Taylor looking amulet and I materialized in Angel's office a few months after Sunnydale went to 'ell as a ghost. I stayed that way for quite awhile and then this mysterious box arrived and a flash and a puff of smoke later I'm back to my old self again."

"Wow," said Faith. "A fella can't get a break anymore, huh?"

"You know what they say. There's no rest for the wicked."

"Tell me about it," said Faith with a smile.

"So, why aren't you with Mr.Principal?"

"He was too plain for my tastes," said Faith. "I mean, after a couple of weeks he was talking about me settling down and never slaying again and I just wasn't down with that."

"I don't blame ya," said Spike. "It's hard to go from living brawl to brawl to living in the burbs."

"Uh, the burbs," said Faith with a shudder. "That sounds like my type of hell."

This got a smile out of both of them.

"So, how long are you in town for?"

"Well, it depends. I don't have anywhere else to go, but I don't really have a place to stay here either."

"You can stay at my place," offered Spike.

Faith thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, you got a nice couch?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's not much, but it suffices," said Spike as he opened the door to his apartment and let Faith in.

"Hell, it beats Buffy's basement or a hotel room full of slayers."

"You can stay in my room and I'll take the couch."

"You shouldn't have to take the couch cause of me," said Faith.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" asked Spike.

"We could share the bed."

"You sure you wanna get that close to someone like me?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same," said Faith as she headed toward the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith woke up the next morning to find Spike already getting dressed. He was standing with his back to her, wearing nothing, but a pair of black jeans and was looking for a shirt. Spike finally picked a tight black tank top and put it on.

"You enjoy the show Luv?" asked Spike as he turned back around.

"Would've been better if I had a different view, but hey, beggars can't be choosers," replied Faith with a shrug as she sat up in the bed. "You running off somewhere?"

"I tend to spend most of my time at Wolfram & Hart with Peaches and his bunch, figured you might want to tag along."

"I haven't seen Angel since before I got outta the pen," said Faith.

"The place is more then a little evil, but they've got good food and you're guaranteed a spot a violence before ya go to bed." Spike put on a red long sleeve button up shirt. "You in?"

"Sure, why the hell not," said Faith as she got out of bed and went over to her duffle bag full of clothes.

"Do I get treated to the same show as you?" asked Spike with a smirk as Faith finished getting out her clothes.

"Think you can handle it?" replied the brunette.

"You're too much Slayer," said Spike with a smile as he turned and walked into the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel was shocked to say the least when Spike walked into his office followed by Faith.

"Faith! I thought you were in Cleveland," said Angel.

"I was, but I need a break from all the newbies," replied the slayer.

"Where are you staying?"

"Spike's letting me crash at his place for a while."

"How nice of him." Angel shot Spike a look.

"Yeah, I thought it was sweet." Faith looked over at the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

I know it's a short chapter, but this is my first Spaith fic and I'm having trouble getting it started, so bear with me here.


	2. What's Going On?

Two of A Kind

Chapter 2: What's Going on?

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: See previous chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on here Spike?"

"What do you mean? She needed a place to stay and I offered her one."

Angel had persuaded Faith to go and check out the training room and then pulled Spike into his office for a heart to heart.

"What about Buffy?" asked Angel.

"What about 'er?"

"I thought you were in love with her and yet here you have another woman, not to mention a slayer, who just happens to be Buffy's equal staying under your roof?"

"Yeah, and I thought the two of us were gonna leave Buffy alone and move on with our lives," replied the blonde.

"We've only been back in LA for two days!" exclaimed Angel. "Don't you think you're rushing things just a bit?"

"Faith is just staying at my place for a while Peaches, it's not like we're picking out curtains or anything and secondly, how am I rushing things? It's not like Buffy will suddenly break up with The Immortal and come running back 'ere," said Spike. "Sides, you've been dating Wolf Girl for how long now?"

"Nina's not like Faith," said Angel quietly.

"Yeah, Faith doesn't turn into a dangerous animal three nights a month." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Nina's only dangerous when she's wolfed out, Faith always has the potential to be dangerous."

"And that what, turns you on or something?"

Angel didn't reply.

"Oh hell, it does, doesn't it?" Spike looked at Angel. "You're addicted to slayers, aren't you mate? That's why you keep crawling back to Buffy no matter how much she treats you like shit."

"Let's not talk about crawling back to Buffy, unless you want me to mention all the times you spent on your knees," snapped Angel defensively.

"Touché, and was that a hint of Angelus I saw?" replied Spike.

"Shut up Spike."

"Whatever Peaches," replied Spike as he turned and walked out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you the white-haired one's paramour?" questioned Illyria as she circled Faith.

"Huh?" replied the brunette.

"Are you my pet's new mate?" clarified Illyria. "I have come to notice that you mortals seek to distance yourselves from the masses, preferring to live in small groups in these closed in boxes you call homes."

Faith looked at the god-king for a moment.

"I'm just staying at his place for a while."

This seemed to throw Illyria off track a bit, but she didn't let it stop her continuing line of questions.

"You are cohabiting then?"

"I guess you could say that, but it ain't nothing big."

It was at that moment that Spike came into the training room.

"Ello Faith, Blue." Spike nodded to each of them.

"I was just questioning your new . . ." Illyria thought about which word would be the appropriate one to use. "Companion."

"Really? Find out anything interesting?" asked Spike.

"Not really, she bores me."

Faith was more then slightly offended and made a move toward Illyria, but Spike put his arm out to stop her.

"She's not worth it," whispered Spike as Illyria left the training room.

"Can we say tactful?"

"She's not used to being around mere mortals like ourselves."

"_Ourselves_? What the hell are you talking about Blondie? You're a vampire, I thought that made you immortal." Faith looked at Spike.

"Our concept of immortality is relatively short lived compared to Blue's."

"You should enroll her in etiquette school."

"Do you really think it'd do any good?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why hello there," said Wesley, shocked to see Faith walking down the hall with Spike. "I thought you were in Cleveland helping train slayers."

"I was, but I needed a break from all the adolescent angst." Faith shrugged. "Sides, I heard all the really bad guys were down here."

"Well we certainly do have our fair share."

"That's what I'm hoping for. I haven't had a decent brawl since Sunnydale."

"I'm sure you'll find one around here," said Wesley, noticing how similar Faith and Spike's attitudes toward a good fight were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who's the pretty brunette walking around with our boy Spikey?" asked Lorne as he came into Angel's office with Gunn.

"That's Faith the rogue vampire slayer," said Wesley.

"How fitting that those two should be hanging out," commented Gunn.

"Yeah, they're just two of a kind," said Angel somewhat bitterly.

"Well they kind of are," said Gunn. "I mean they both like to kill things, they both dress in leather, sounds like a match made in LA."

"They're not dating, she's just staying at his place," said Angel.

"So, are they chums?" asked Lorne.

"Last time I checked they were more like associates," said Wesley. "But I'm not certain how close they got while in Sunnydale. After all, they both have a lot in common, although unlike Gunn, I'd go for the more meaningful things, such as they're both reformed villains."

"Leave up to English to be deep about everything," said Gunn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how do you like working for Daddy?" asked Faith as she sat cross legged on Spike's couch.

"I've never called Angelus _Daddy_. That was always Drusilla's thing," said Spike as he sat down on the couch.

"You know what I mean."

"It's okay, I guess and Peaches isn't nearly as annoying as he used to be."

A peaceful silence fell between the two until Faith broke it.

"So, you're not gonna ask how they are or anything?"

"Huh?" asked a confused Spike.

"B? Dawn? Red? Xander? Andrew? Any of them? You're not gonna ask me how they are? I thought you'd be chomping at the bit, waiting to find out."

"Oh, I didn't really think about it," said Spike. "I was in Rome a couple of days ago on business."

"Really? Did you talk to anybody?"

"Saw Andrew, he filled us in on Buffy's latest squeeze and then we briefly saw her at this club. Other then that I didn't talk to anybody."

"Oh, so you know all about Ryan."

"That's the name he's going by this decade?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, I thought it sounded pretty boring, but B insists that things are going great."

"Well that's nice to know."

"Still, you don't really seem interested. I guess you've moved on quite a bit since Sunnyhell."

"I guess I have."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Is It Just Me?

Two of A Kind

Chapter 3: Is It Just Me?

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself. People wonder where I get some of the straight from the show dialogue, and just so everyone knows, anytime I have any, it comes from Buffy-vs-Angel. com.

Summary: See previous chapter

_All italics are thoughts,_ while only _partial italics_ or emphasized.

A/N: I've decided to change this fic up a bit and have it go more along the lines of the show. This could be for the better or it could be for the worse, not really sure yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Illyria walked down the hallway without anyone taking any notice until she walked passed Spike.

"It's like you're not even 'ere," commented the vampire.

"Do not presume I require any creature's attention," replied Illyria sharply.

"Wouldn't dream of it Blue. Still, you can't enjoy haunting this place. Less than what you were, not knowing what to do with yourself. Believe me, I've been there."

"Shouldn't you be socializing with your new toy?"

"She's not a toy," said an aggravated Spike.

"Your mate then."

"She's not even that."

"Well whatever she is, shouldn't you be wasting your time with her?" stated Illyria as she turned and walked away.

"Somebody's cranky."

Spike turned as Faith came to stand next to him.

"Tell me about it," sighed Spike.

"C'mon Big Boy, let's go grab a muffin." Faith took Spike by the sleeve and lead him toward the cafeteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Angel, I'd like you to meet Senator Brucker," said Hamilton as he caught Angel and Gunn in the hallway.

"Senator, welcome to Wolfram & Hart." Angel shook the woman's hand.

"Oh, I go way back with this firm, back when Holland Manners was in charge."

"I think you'll find things have changed a bit since then. Charles Gunn."

The senator took Gunn's offered hand and shook it.

"Charles is the head of our legal department," said Hamilton.

"Why don't we step into my office?" suggested Angel.

"I think that's a great idea," said Senator Brucker as Angel lead the group toward his office, only to be stopped by Wesley.

"Angel, there's been another fatality in Funville," said Wesley. "That abandoned amusement park downtown?" added the former watcher at Angel's puzzled look.

"And?"

"_And_? It's the third one in three nights Angel, and all the signs point to a Boretz demon."

"Oh, bloody Boretz. Nasty little buggers," commented Spike as he and Illyria came up to the group.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" asked Angel.

"The last victim was a teenage girl that was ripped to shreds, Angel."

"We can't save everyone, now can we?" Angel turned back toward his office only to be stopped by Wesley putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever happened to being compassionate toward the little people?" asked Wesley as Angel turned around.

"Nowhere in my job description does it state that compassion is a necessity."

Wesley stood dumbstruck as Angel disappeared into his office with Senator Brucker and Hamilton.

"Are you coming Gunn?" asked Angel from the doorway.

"Sure." Gunn snapped out of his daze and went into the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He did what!?" Faith couldn't believe what Wesley and the others were telling her about Angel.

"He completely brushed aside the death of a young girl as if it were a piece of junk mail cluttering his desk," said Wesley.

"Do vampire's even get junk mail?" asked Faith.

"That's hardly the point," said Wesley. "Angel's no longer trying to help the helpless."

"Now he's turning honest senators into pedophiles and signing away children to be raised by demon cults so they can be sacrifices," added Gunn.

"This doesn't sound like Angel," said Faith in disbielf.

"I wouldn't believe it myself, but I've seen it and it's all true," said Lorne.

"Well what can we do? I mean Angel's and evil ass vampire in cahoots with the enemy, that's _way_ too strong for the six of us to take on." Faith looked around the office.

"We've got a Boretz issue to deal with right now, but once that's settled we'll have to think of something," said Wesley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this place is kinda creepy," said Faith as she, Spike, and Illyria walked through Funville.

"I think it's all the clowns," commented Spike. "I've always hated the buggers myself."

"Are you saying that you're _afraid_ of clowns?" asked Faith.

"No, I just get this strong urge to stab 'em in the eyes every time I see one," replied Spike.

"If Angel does not consider the casualties of the creature as being worthy of avenging, then why are we bothering to do so?" asked Illyria, putting an end to the clown discussion.

"Angel needs rearrange his priorities," said Faith.

"It does not serve his interest," said Illyria.

"What are you on about?" asked Spike as he looked over at the god-king.

"I have seen this before." Illyria looked at Spike and Faith. "Your leader has been corrupted."

Spike stopped walking.

"In the first place, Angel's not my leader. In the second, what the bloody 'ell do you mean _corrupted_?"

"It's always begins the same. A ruler turns a blind eye to the dealings of battles from which he cannot gain . . . and a deaf ear to the counsel of those closest to . . ."

"Shh," said Faith as she looked around. "Do you smell that?"

"The odors of everything in this world of men are equally pungent," commented Illyria.

"Bloody 'elpful," commented Spike as they began walking again. "You're wrong about Angel. Not that I don't think the sod could end up being a megalomaniacal bastard. It's just that if he did . . . I'd know it. I'd feel it."

"You'll have proof soon enough. A corrupted ruler on such a path sees treachery and betrayal all around him. Ha cannot suffer intimates and will eventually turn against them."

"I guess I don't have to worry about that, 'cause Angel and me have never been intimate. Except that one . . ."

"Mark me," said Illyria. "He will murder one of you."

"He already has."

"Holy crap!" shouted a startled Faith as Drogyn stepped out of the shadows.

"Drogyn?" Spike stepped toward the man.

"Who is this?" asked Illyria.

"The guardian of the Deeper Well. Green's keeper of your graveyard, so to speak."

Illyria glared at Drogyn.

"My jailer."

Drogyn squinted at the god-king.

"Illyria . . ."

"Boretz," said Faith as she looked above Drogyn just as the Boretz demon jumped to the ground.

After a brief fight the Boretz was destroyed and Spike went over to pick up the fallen Drogyn.

"What the 'ell are you doing 'ere?" Spike picked Drogyn up by the arms and put him on his feet. "And don't give me any of your 'ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies' bugaboo."

"I came to find you," strained Drogyn.

"How'd you find him in a city of ten million?" asked Faith.

"I can find anyone who's come to the well."

"He's bleeding," commented Illyria.

"You're all torn up, mate. What did this to you, the Boretz, was it?" asked Spike.

"No, it' was Angel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How many of those do you have?" asked Gunn as he looked across the table to where Wesley was reading one of his reference books that link him to every book in the Wolfram & Hart archives.

"Three," replied Wesley.

"Don't those cost a lot of money?"

"I really don't care how much of an inconvenience this is for Wolfram & Hart." Wesley set down the book.

Gunn nodded in agreement before something on the page of Wesley's book caught his attention.

"What's that?" Gunn pointed to the symbol drawn on the page and the caption on the opposite page.

Wesley looked at the drawing which was of a circle with eight spurs coming off of it that looked like thorns and then to the caption which read: _you're looking in the wrong place_.

"I have no idea, but I think I should go show Angel," said Wesley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wesley walked into Angel's office to find Angel sitting at his desk talking to Hamilton.

"Can I help you?" asked Angel.

"Well, something unusual came my way and . . ."

"We're kind of in the middle of something here. Why don't you try me later?" Angel cut off Wesley mid sentence.

"Yes, later, then." Wesley walked back out into the hallway.

"Hey Wes?"

"Yes?"

"Shut the door."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, is Angel in there?" asked Lorne as he caught up to Wesley in the hallway.

"He is." Wesley continued walking.

"Something's going on with him," said Lorne. "He cut loose six of my clients without even telling me. I've spent all day talking them off ledges and out of pill bottles."

"I sense that suicidal celebrities are beneath Angel's concern," said Wesley as the two got to Wesley's office where Gunn was waiting.

"What'd he say?" asked Gunn as the three walked into the office.

"Nothing," said Wesley as he walked toward his desk. "He and Hamilton were discussing business strategy."

"Hamilton?" asked Gunn as Wesley sat down at his desk.

"It's like Angel suddenly started channeling Leona Helmsely," said Lorne.

"He's not himself, at any rate," said Wesley.

"What's happening to him?" asked Gunn as the telephone rang and Wesley answered it.

"Yes? Spike."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on?" asked Wesley as he, Gunn, and Lorne walked into Spike's apartment.

"Our friend 'ere," Spike nodded toward where Drogyn was sitting on the couch. "Has an interesting bit o' news."

"What is it?" asked Wesley.

"I was attacked last night," said Drogyn.

"By who?" asked Wesley.

"It was a Sathari . . . part of a clan of demon assassins. They fell upon me last night. The poison from his four blades wearing heavy on my limbs."

"Interesting bit of rah-rah, mate," said Spike from his spot perched on top of the end table. "Get to the goods."

"Once I bested him, I tortured the Sathari for hours until he confessed who had sent him. It was Angel."

"Tell them why," said Faith.

"He said Angel was worried I'd find something in the Deeper Well that would uncover the truth about his involvement."

"Involvement in what?" asked Gunn.

"Helping Illyria escape."

"I thought that was all predestined," said Wesley.

"Yeah, what about that bit?" asked Spike.

"I thought so too, but I now believe that Illyria's resurrection may have been planned."

"Why would Angel do that?" asked Lorne.

"I don't think that was the point."

"Then what was?" asked Gunn.

"The assassin said something about a sacrifice . . . someone trusted and dear."

"Are you saying that Angel was responsible for what happened to Fred?" asked Wesley.

"He may not have chosen her specifically, but . . ."

"Whoa! Let's put a kibosh on that sentence before it turns into an ass kickin'" said Lorne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This still makes no since," said Faith.

"Angel's been doing a number of things out of character lately. We've all noticed it," said Wesley from his spot on the couch.

"But why now?" asked Lorne.

"Yes, why the sudden need to tie up loose ends like Drogyn, unless . . ."

"He's preparing to make his move," said Illyria from her spot in the corner.

"I guess we'll just have to go and ask him," said Faith as she stood up.

"Blue, you're not interested in any of this are you?" asked Spike as he grabbed his coat.

"The intricacies of your fates are meaningless," replied Illyria.

"Great, you can stay 'ere and keep Drogyn company." Spike handed Illyria a video game controller. "Play a little Crash Bandicoot if you get bored."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You picked a great time for a visit," said Gunn as he, Faith, Wesley, and Spike drove back to Wolfram & Hart.

"Yeah," said Faith from her spot next to Spike in the back seat. "I mean, do I have perfect timing or what?"

"It certainly seems to be working to our advantage," commented Wesley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel had just finished revising a contract and had handed it to Harmony when Wesley and the other's came into the lobby.

"Angel . . ."

"Long dinner?" Angel looked at the five of them.

"We need to talk to you. Now." Wesley turned and headed toward Angel's office with Lorne and Faith.

"Boy's dead serious," said Gunn as he followed Wesley.

"You coming or do I 'ave to bring you?" asked Spike, since Angel hadn't moved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

It's got a bit of straight from the show dialogue, but I'm getting away from that. I really didn't like where this fic was going, so I thought changing it up a bit couldn't ruin it that much. Please read and review!


	4. Confrontations

Two of A Kind

Chapter 4: Confrontations

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself. People wonder where I get some of the straight from the show dialogue, and just so everyone knows, anytime I have any, it comes from Buffy-vs-Angel. com.

Summary: See previous chapter

_All italics are thoughts,_ while only _partial italics_ or emphasized.

A/N: I've decided to change this fic up a bit and have it go more along the lines of the show. This could be for the better or it could be for the worse, not really sure yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Angel as Wesley shut the door behind him.

"Our friend Drogyn's in town," said Spike calmly.

"Really? How is he?" asked Angel.

"Got the shit beat out of him, but other then that, he's just peachy," said Faith.

"Who would attack Drogyn?"

"We were wondering the same thing," said Gunn. "Care to shine any light on the problem?"

"I don't know what you're talking," said Angel as he walked over and sat down on the edge of his desk. "Was there something important you wanted to discuss or was this it?"

"That Angel talking? Cause it sounds a lot more like Angelus," said Gunn as he looked at Angel.

"Oh, if I were Angelus, half of you would already be dead, just for the fun of it."

"One of us already is," said Spike. "We having fun yet?" Spike cocked his head to the side and eyed the older vampire.

"You want to know the truth?"

"That's kind of the whole point of us being here," said Faith.

"The truth is there's only one of us who ever understood how things really work. Lorne."

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey. Can I _not_ be the poster child for your nervous break down?" replied Lorne.

"You don't judge," said Angel as he looked at the green skinned demon. "You don't spend your life obsessed with good and evil."

"Lucky me," muttered Lorne.

"You do that, you get swallowed, lost in the minutia. Good, bad, Angel, Angelus, none of it makes a difference. I wish it did, but, y'know, an ant with the best of intentions or the most diabolical schemes is just exactly an ant. There is one thing in this business, in this apocalypse that we call a world that matters: power. Power tips the scales, power sets the course, and until I have real power, global power, I have nothing. I accomplish nothing."

"Are you done yet, cause I feel like kicking a little ass," said an untouched Faith.

"Leave it to you to get straight to the point."

"I never was one for long speeches, they tend to bore me," replied Faith.

"The point is, Wolfram & Hart having been calling the shots since day one and all we've been doing is getting shot at. I have a chance to change that."

"Will you?" asked Gunn.

"Yeah, the higher up you get, the more people tend to look like ants," added Lorne.

"I can't worry about that . . . the small stuff."

"Angel, that important phone call from . . ." Harmony looked up and noticed the office full of people. "That guy about the thing, it's on line three."

"Thank you," said Angel as Harmony left. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take this." Angel eyed the group in his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm really starting to think B was on to something when she said we shouldn't trust Angel," said Faith as the group left Angel's office.

"I'm beginning to have doubts about our fearless leader as well," commented Wesley.

"And you all wonder why I prefer to be a freelance good guy," said Spike.

"Yeah, no crazy boss for you to have to worry about," said Lorne.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Gunn.

"I think it's time we paid Lindsey a little visit," said Wesley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what are you gonna do? Beat it out of me?" asked Lindsey from his seat at the end of the table.

"If you insist," said Spike as he took a step toward Lindsey, who jumped out of his chair and to his feet.

"We all know how this goes," said Gunn as Faith shoved Lindsey back into his chair. "Spike and Faith take turns beating you to a bloody pulp, you beg for mercy, and we get what we want."

"Who needs all that rigmarole?" asked Lorne a shrug.

"I told you already. I don't know what's gotten into your fearless leader."

"Why am I having a hard time believing you?" asked Wesley.

"I don't know, I don't read minds," replied Lindsey.

"Whatta ya know about this?" Faith thrust Wesley's drawing of the image out of the book at Lindsey.

"Where'd you get that?"

"None of your business," replied Faith. "Now tell us what you know before I get a little fist happy with your face."

"I don't really see how this has anything to do with Angel. It's not like they'd ever take him in the first place."

"Who's they?" asked Spike.

"The Circle of the Black Thorn."

"Sounds like a little sewing club for pirates," commented Lorne.

"It's a secret society."

"I've never heard of 'em," said Gunn.

"That's because they're secret," replied Lindsey with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think this is a prime example of going straight outta the frying pan and into the fire," said Lorne after the group's interrogation of Lindsey.

"At least we know where to look now," said Gunn. "I mean, just because we've never heard of them doesn't mean there's nothing out there. I mean, even Lindsey knows _something_ about 'em."

"I'll go search the archives," said Wesley.

"I'll give you a hand," volunteered Lorne.

"We'll I don't know about you guys, but I think I need to go back to Spike's place and take a nap," yawned Faith.

"You go ahead," said Wesley. "You won't be of much use if you're exhausted."

"I'm so glad you feel that way, cause I was gonna go no matter what you said," replied the slayer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is not good," commented Faith as she walked into Spike's apartment.

"I think it's beyond not good," said Spike as he looked around what used to be his livingroom. "My livingroom's a bloody mess."

"I don't see Drogyn anywhere." Faith stepped over the broken coffee table.

"Or Blue for that matter."

A flash of blue happened to catch Faith's eye as she was scanning the decimated apartment.

"I think I found her." Faith headed over to far end of the room followed by Spike.

"Jesus Blue, what happened 'ere?" asked Spike as he rolled the god-king onto her back.

"It was Hamilton," replied Illyria with a cough. "He took the Well Keeper."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's pretty banged up," said Spike into the cell phone as he paced back and forth down the hallway. "And the flat's not a whole lot better."

"Where is she right now?" asked Wesley.

"Faith's cleaning her up, but she needs more help then either of us can give 'er."

"Bring her on over to my place, I'm heading over there as we speak."

"Okay, we should be there in just a bit," said Spike.

"All right, see you then."

"Later," said Spike as he and Wesley ended the conversation and Spike went back inside.

"What'd he say?" asked Faith as she washed some drywall out of one of Illyria's wounds.

"He said we should go on over to his place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You weren't joking when you said she was pretty beat up," said Lorne as he eyed Illyria.

"I should be able to help heal her wounds, but I'll need to get more supplies," said Wesley.

"Where are you two staying?" Gunn looked at Spike and Faith.

"Not sure really," said Faith. "Spike's place is pretty trashed."

"You two can stay here if you like," offered Wesley.

"Are you sure, mate?" asked Spike.

"Yes, I figured Faith could sleep in the office and you could take the couch," replied Wesley. "Is that all right with you?"

"The couch is fine with me," said Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike was sitting on the couch channel surfing when Faith came in.

"I thought you went to bed," said Spike.

"I got a wicked case of insomnia," replied Faith as she sat down on the couch as well.

"I know how you feel," replied Spike.

"So, how long have you been watching the boob tube?"

"An hour or two," replied Spike.

"Find anything good?"

"Nope. Percy has three hundred and fifty channels and not a damn things on."

The two sit in silence for a moment until Faith spoke up.

"I have an idea."

"What?" asked Spike.

"We're gonna go hit a bar." Faith slapped Spike's thigh playfully before getting up and heading to the office.

"Where you going?" Spike looked after the slayer.

"I'm gonna change and then we're going out," called Faith from the other room. "After all, it's only ten and the bars don't close until two."

"Why do you want to go now?"

"Because I'm not used to going to bed at eight like Wes is," replied Faith.

"Well neither am I, and Percy didn't go to bed at eight. He left us 'ere with nothing to do while he took Illyria to get patched up."

"Which is all the more reason for us to go out," replied Faith as she came back into the room wearing black boots, black leather pants, and a blood-red tank top. "You like what you see?"

"What?" Spike didn't even realize he'd been gawking until Faith commented on it. "Let's go." Spike got up and headed toward the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See, I told you this would be fun," said a more then slightly drunk Faith as she finished her shot of whiskey.

"Ya know what Luv? I've never met a woman . . . who could drink as much as you," replied Spike, putting too much of a pause between woman and who.

"And you didn't wanna come wif me."

"I think we're tossed Pet." Spike looked at the large crowd of empty shot glasses in front of them. "Either that, or there we're a lot more people sitting here earlier."

"It could go eifer way," said Faith, who was beginning to slur her Th's into F's.

"They'll probably stop serving us soon."

"Yeah, we should head back." Faith almost fell off of her barstool, but Spike caught her and the two staggered out of the bar and back to Wesley's place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're kinda cute, y'know it?" said Faith as she and Spike staggered into Wesley's still empty apartment.

"You're not so bad yourself," replied Spike with a smirk.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't fink I guy like you would go for a girl like me," said Faith.

"You're just my type Pet."

"Prove it."

Spike leaned forward and pressed his lips to Faith's, who quickly deepened the kiss.

"We can't," said Faith as she pulled back. "Not in Wes' livingroom."

"Then we won't go in the livingroom," said Spike as he kicked the door shut with his foot and went back to kissing Faith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith woke up with a splitting headache. She sat up in bed and looked around the office which had clothing strewn all about it.

_"What the hell?"_ Thought Faith as she looked around the office not knowing why clothes were everywhere.

It was at that moment that Spike sat up in bed with a yawn. The two looked at each other and then at their surroundings before looking back at each other.

"What the bloody 'ell happened?" asked Spike.

"I'm guessing by the looks of it that we got a little late night action," replied Faith.

Spike didn't get a chance to reply because his cell phone started ringing and he went to answer it.

"Ello?"

"Spike. It's Wesley. I was hoping you and Faith could come over to Wolfram & Hart here in a little while."

"Oh, yeah, we can do that," replied Spike.

"All right, I was going to see if you two wanted to get a ride this morning, but I didn't have time to call."

"Time to call?" asked a slightly confused Spike.

"Yes, Illyria and myself ended up staying at Lorne's place researching the Circle of the Black Thorn and I didn't get a chance to call before I had to come to work this morning."

"Oh, that's okay, we'll be there in a bit."

"Great, I'll be expecting you," said Wesley as he ended the conversation.

"Who was that?" asked Faith as she got out of bed and over to her clothes.

"Percy wants us to head on over to W & H," said Spike as he too got dressed.

"Great, I wonder if he's found anything good," replied Faith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.


	5. All Is Revealed

Two of A Kind

Chapter 5: All Is Revealed

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself. People wonder where I get some of the straight from the show dialogue, and just so everyone knows, anytime I have any, it comes from Buffy-vs-Angel. com.

Summary: See previous chapter

_All italics are thoughts,_ while only _partial italics_ or emphasized.

A/N: I've decided to change this fic up a bit and have it go more along the lines of the show. This could be for the better or it could be for the worse, not really sure yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was it?" asked Wesley as Spike and Faith came into his office.

The two stopped and looked at each other before looking back at Wesley with expressions similar to those worn by children who've been caught doing something bad.

"How was what?" asked Spike.

"Last night," clarified Wesley. "Sleeping on the couch and in the office. I hope you both were comfortable enough."

"Oh, that!" said Faith with a sigh of relief. "It was fine."

Wesley eyed the two before him for a moment before going on.

"Gunn, Lorne, and Illyria should be back from the archives in just a moment."

"What'd they go down there for?" Spike sat down in the chair in front of Wesley's desk.

"I asked them to retrieve a few files for some of Wolfram & Hart's more . . ." Wesley thought about how to word his sentence. "_Elite_ clients."

"You think they're in with the circle?" asked Faith as she sat in the other available chair.

"All of our evidence so far is pointing that way."

"Who are they?"

"The Fell Brethren for one."

"The people who Angel signed the kid off to?" asked Faith.

"That would be them," replied Wesley.

"Hmm . . ." Faith turned to see the others come into the office.

"You will not _believe_ how hard it was to find these," said Gunn as he set a stack of files down on Wesley's desk.

"Were they hidden?" asked the former watcher.

"No, but they certainly aren't among the Senior Partners' top priorities."

"Next time we go down there, we're bringing a ladder," said Lorne as he brushed his shoulders off.

"What do you mean?" asked Faith.

"The mortal used the green one to reach the top of the cases," informed Illyria.

"You used Lorne for a bloody ladder?" asked Spike with a grin.

"It was our only choice," said Gunn in his defense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, are we going to try and talk to Angel again?" asked Gunn.

"Oh and y'know how well it went last time we tried that," commented Spike after the group got done going through the files.

"From the way he's been acting and the info we've got, I think we're beyond talking," said Faith.

"I think we should confront Angel, even if it isn't under peaceful circumstances," said Wesley.

"What do you mean?" asked Lorne.

"It'll all depend on how Angel reacts," said Wesley.

"I gotta go, I've got an appointment in five minutes," said Gunn as he got to his feet.

"That reminds me, I have a client meeting me for lunch halfway across town," said Lorne.

"Then I guess I'll see you around," said Wesley as everyone departed from his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to talk," said Spike as he caught up to Faith in the hallway.

"About what?" Faith stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at Spike.

Spike eyed Faith.

"Oh, about _that_," said Faith, knowing exactly what Spike was talking about.

"Yeah, about that . . ."

"We were drunk, shit happens," said Faith with a shrug.

"Is that all?" asked Spike who was expecting more of a Buffy like reaction.

"I guess. I mean, what's done is done, no need to worry about it. I'm just upset I don't remember if it was good or not." Faith smiled.

"You are so much better then Buffy."

"In bed or in person?" asked Faith with a smirk.

"Probably in both," said Spike with a matching smirk as he turned and walked away.

"He is such a tease," commented Faith to no one in particular.

"Who is?"

Faith turned to see Lorne standing behind her in the hallway.

"Nothing." Faith turned and walked down the opposite end of the hallway and toward the cafeteria.

Lorne eyed the two different directions that Spike and Faith took for a moment before shrugging and continuing on his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Wes!" Said Harmony cheerfully as Wesley walked past her desk.

"Good afternoon Harmony," replied Wesley, not looking up from the file he was reading.

"Are you guys having a fight with Angel or something?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Wesley looked up at the blonde.

"Well the whole forcing him into his office so you could 'talk'," Harmony made finger quotes as she said talk. "Kind of gave me the impression that there was some negative feelings there."

"It was nothing."

Harmony looked at Wesley for a moment before a look of realization came across her face.

"Oh! I get it. It was 'nothing'," again Harmony used finger quotes. "I won't tell anyone about the _nothing_ that happened yesterday." Harmony winked at Wesley.

"Yes, well, I need to be going." Wesley turned and walked toward his office and away from the airheaded blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think it's time we talk to Lindsey again."

Wesley looked up at Faith.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's holding out on us," replied the brunette as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean, do you really think that after working for Evil Inc., for so long he wouldn't know just a _little_ bit about their clientele?"

"It's worth a shot," said Wesley as he got up and headed for the door with Faith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure for this visit?" asked Lindsey as he sat down in the interrogation room.

"You know exactly why you're here Lindsey," said Faith.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you started being a team player." Lindsey eyed Faith. "Have you slept with any of them yet?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" replied Faith.

"Come on, we know you banged Angel and Buffy's other boyfriend and I heard all about the body switch and Spike."

"We're not here to talk about Faith," said Wesley. "We want to know everything you know about the Circle and I mean _everything_."

"I already told ya what I know."

"Tell us again," said Gunn. "Maybe you'll _remember_ something."

Lindsey looked at the group gathered in front of him before sighing.

"The Circle's small. It's elite. They got connections you boys can't even comprehend."

"They're evil," said Wesley.

"Sure," said Lindsey with a nod. "But evil's not the point. Power is."

"Okay, we get it. They're bad-ass. What do they do?" said Gunn.

"We're awfully slow today aren't we. Here, I'll give you a hint. Starts with an 'a' and ends in 'pocalypse'."

"We thought the Senior Partners were responsible for the apocalypse," said Wesley.

"They are, but they're not on the same plane as us. Down here, it's all about the Circle."

"Is that why you came back and tried to kill Angel?" asked Lorne. "So you could be part of the 'in' crowd?"

"Damn straight. To be a part of the Circle is to be the Senior Partners' instrument on Earth. Things don't get much bigger then that."

"Well, looks like Peaches beat ya to it," commented Spike.

"He doesn't have it in him," said Lindsey.

"What do you mean?" asked Faith.

"He has too much to lose."

"Like?" pressed Wesley.

"Well, for starters, he'd have to give up the champion angle. Secondly, he probably wouldn't even make it onto the Circle's radar until he killed one of his lieutenants."

"The Senior Partners, the Circle, they're killing Angel by degrees," said Lorne.

"And we all watched it happen," commented Wesley.

"Angel wouldn't do this," said Gunn. "He's always helped the helpless."

"Not always," said Spike. "He went against his nature and _chose_ to help the helpless, but at the same time, he was never forced to be evil."

"If it's a choice we're dealing with, then maybe we can sway his decision," said Faith.

"You can try at least," said Lindsey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel walked into his office, only to get punched in the face by Spike. Angel looked up from his spot on the ground to see Gunn standing by the now closed door with a sword, Faith to Spike's right with a stake, and Wesley with his shotgun and Lorne with a crossbow by the conference room.

"You might wanna stay down," said Faith.

"Or what?" asked Angel as he got to his feet. "You're gonna kill me?"

"That depends on you, mate," said Spike in dead seriousness.

"You guys are gonna get yourselves hurt," said Angel.

"Did you tell that to Drogyn?" asked Wesley.

"So," Angel put his hands together. "You finally figured it out. Took ya long enough, didn't it?"

"At least we didn't sellout to be some lapdog for the Senior Partners," shot Gunn.

"So, what finally made it dawn on you?"

"A little singing jailbird that we know . . . and loathe," said Lorne.

"_Lindsey_? And you _actually_ believed him?"

"Doesn't have a reason to lie," said Spike.

"Doesn't need one."

"Unlike you?" asked Faith.

"What I do here is my business. You don't like how I conduct it, you can leave . . . before I kill you."

"And you wonder why we're not big with the trusting," said Faith.

"I'm just telling it like it is."

"Then we have a problem." Wesley cocked his shotgun.

"I guess we do."

Angel grabbed the shotgun from Wesley and kicked the former watcher to the ground. Spike charged Angel and hit him square in the jaw sending him back into Gunn, who swung his sword, but Angel hit him in the head with the but of the gun. Lorne fired the crossbow, striking Angel in the shoulder. Angel lunged forward and grabbed a hold of Faith by the throat.

"Let her go," demanded Spike.

"Why do you care? It's not like she's Buffy or Drusilla."

"Just _do it_," ground out Spike.

Angel looked at Faith.

"Why don't you be a dear and pull this out for me?"

"Go to hell," snapped Faith.

"It's not that great this time of year."

Faith grabbed the bolt and roughly ripped it out of Angel's shoulder, causing the vampire to wince.

"Leave it to you to like it rough," replied Angel as he shoved Faith into Spike, who caught her around the waist, keeping her from falling. "Now let's get this over with." Angel pulled a crystal out of his pocket and held it in front of him. "Involvere."

The crystal glowed and sent a force though the entire room.

"All right, we have six minutes."

"Till what?" asked Spike, who still had his arm around Faith.

"The glamour collapses. As far as anyone outside this room is concerned, we're still at each other's throats."

"Funny, cause I thought we were," said Gunn.

"Look, we're kinda pressed for time here, so I'll make it short. Everything you think you know, everything you've heard, it's a lie."

"You say it like you think we're gonna believe you," said Faith.

"I'm the one behind all of this."

"Here, let me just throw caution to the wind and believe you," said Gunn sarcastically.

"Read any good books lately?" Angel looked at Wesley.

"You sent the message?" asked Wesley.

"And the assassin to kill Drogyn."

"Why in the 'ell, would you send someone to kill your friend?" asked Spike.

"Because I knew he could handle himself."

"Right," said Spike, drawing out the word.

"Why all this about Fred?" asked Gunn.

"They needed to believe it."

"The Circle?" asked Wesley.

Angel nodded.

"They needed to believe my own people didn't trust me anymore."

"That's because we don't," said Gunn.

"When did this all happen?" asked Faith.

"About two months ago, right before Cordy died."

"She gave you her visions?" asked Wesley.

"It was a one-shot deal. She put me on the path, but it was up to me to follow it, and I couldn't. When Fred died, I wanted to make her death matter. And it worked. I'm in. I've seen the faces of evil. I know who the real powers in the apocalypse are."

"So all this power tilts the scales crap . . .?" asked Faith.

"Is true. The powerful control everything . . . except our will to choose. Lindsey's right about one thing, heroes don't except the way the world is. The Senior Partners will always be here in one form or another, even after we're dead. They're the driving force behind this apocalypse and they're gonna see to it that it runs like a well-oiled machine."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" asked Faith.

"We're in a machine. The Black Thorn runs. We can bring their gears to a grinding halt, even if it's just for a moment."

"Bout time we got our hand's dirty," said Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

I know it's been awhile since I updated, but that's why this chapter is longer.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	6. Still With Me?

Two of A Kind

Chapter 6: Still With Me?

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself. People wonder where I get some of the straight from the show dialogue, and just so everyone knows, anytime I have any, it comes from Buffy-vs-Angel. com.

Summary: See previous chapter

_All italics are thoughts,_ while only _partial italics_ or emphasized.

A/N: I've decided to change this fic up a bit and have it go more along the lines of the show. This could be for the better or it could be for the worse, not really sure yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do we crawl away at least?" asked Lorne after hearing Angel's plan.

"If we do this, the Senior Partners will do everything in their power to destroy us. I'm talking full-on hell on Earth, not the basic fire-and-brimstone kind we're used to," said Angel.

"Kill 'em all . . . burn the house down while we're still in it," commented Spike.

"Something like that," said Angel as he looked around the room at the serious expressions on everyone's faces.

"Huh," Spike raised his hand. "I'm in."

"Hell, if the world's gonna end anyway, I might as well have something to do with it," said Faith with a shrug as she raised her hand.

"I'm in," said Wesley.

"What about you two?" asked Angel.

"Followed ya so far and I'm not about to bail on ya now," said Gunn.

"I feel like such a conformist," said Lorne as he raised his hand.

"Then we're all agreed?"

"Yeah, we're one big happy Manson family," said Spike.

"How are we gonna do this?" asked Gunn. "Are we going after them all at once?"

"Can't. They'd vaporize us. We have to get them alone when they're just demons."

"When do we make our move?" asked Wesley as he walked up to Angel.

"Soon, but in the mean time we have to keep up the fighting. The Circle has to think we're coming apart at the seams." Angel handed Wesley back his gun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You okay?"

Faith looked up to see Spike enter the training room.

"I'm fine." Faith stood up.

"Sure?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, I mean the world's ending, Angel may or may not be evil, B doesn't trust Angel and will be of absolutely _no_ use to us. Sounds like every other day." Faith shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll pull through," said Spike.

"You're a shitty liar."

"You're right, it's gonna be awful and we're all gonna die horrible deaths," said Spike over dramatically.

Faith laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"What about me?" Spike cocked his head to the side.

"You're just full of little idiosyncracies."

"Like what?" pressed Spike.

"For one, you're enjoying this _way_ too much." Faith smiled.

"Well excuse me, it's not every day I get to hear a pretty girl going on about my idiosyncracies," replied Spike with a smile.

"You smiled," said a surprised Faith. "Normally you just do that sexy smirk of yours."

"Would that be one of my idiosyncracies?" Spike took a step toward Faith.

"One of your biggest, that and the raised eyebrow."

"You mean this?" Spike raised his left eyebrow.

"That'd be it."

Spike walked over to the bench Faith had previously been occupying and sat down on it.

"Anything else?" Spike looked up at Faith as she came over to sit down next to him.

"There is this one thing you do with your tongue . . ." Spike raised an eyebrow. "Not like that you perv, although it is hot. You like fold your tongue up and press against the back of your teeth, but you only do it when your smirking or concentrating."

"I think I know what you're talking about," said Spike. "I've done that ever since I was alive."

"Really?"

Spike nodded.

"Enough about you, anything you've noticed about me?" asked Faith.

"You smirk too."

"Anything else?"

"You can handle your liquor as good as I can."

"That it?"

"You'recute." Spike looked down at the floor.

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you," lied Faith.

"I said," Spike looked up at Faith. "That you were cute."

Faith leaned over and pressed her lips gently to Spike's before pulling away.

"What was that for?" asked Spike.

"Do I need a reason?" replied Faith.

"Well, no, but, it'd be nice."

"Then let's just say I think you're cute." Faith smirked.

"You minx," replied Spike as he pressed his lips to Faith's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	7. Sorry to Interrupt

Two of A Kind

Chapter 7: Sorry to Interrupt

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself. People wonder where I get some of the straight from the show dialogue, and just so everyone knows, anytime I have any, it comes from Buffy-vs-Angel. com.

Summary: See previous chapter

_All italics are thoughts,_ while only _partial italics_ or emphasized.

A/N: I've decided to change this fic up a bit and have it go more along the lines of the show. This could be for the better or it could be for the worse, not really sure yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh dear." Wesley walked into the training room to find Spike sitting on the bench with Faith straddling his lap. "Sorry to interrupt."

"No problem Wes," said Faith as she got off of Spike and chose to stand beside him instead.

"I didn't know you two were . . . involved."

"Nether did we," said Spike as he stood up as well.

"Well, I was just coming to inform you that Angel wants us to meet over at Lorne's place tomorrow evening."

"We'll be there," said Faith.

"Right, well, I'm going to get back to work and leave you two to do . . . whatever it was you were doing." Wesley turned and left the training room.

"So were involved now?" Faith turned to look at Spike.

"I guess. It just sort of slipped out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You gotta be joking. Why on God's green and verdant Earth would I trust you, huh? Or you, me?"

Angel momentarily stopped his pacing to look at Lindsey.

"It's not about us, Lindsey. It's about them. The Senior Partners."

"You can't beat 'em."

"Maybe they're not there to be beat," said Angel as he stopped pacing. "Maybe they're there to be fought. Maybe fighting them is what makes human beings so remarkably strong."

"We're not talkin' about human strength here," said Lindsey as he sat down on the edge of the table. "This isn't about coveting your neighbor's ass, your buddy's job, or the last Mallomar in the box."

"I've heard this all before."

"Well have you tried listening?"

"There's always going to be power, and there's always going to be corruption."

"So again I ask you . . ."

"Cause it's not what I'm expected to do," interrupted Angel. "You're good in a fight and say we come up rolling 7's and this does go our way. Someone's gonna have to step in, and I know you want to do that. I'm a lot more comfortable with you in that position than anyone else."

"The devil you know."

"That'd be you."

"And what if you roll snake eyes?" Lindsey crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'll talk your way out of it. Tell 'em I made my scarey face."

"I was actually talking about you. I mean, you don't care about being squashed like a bug?"

"You haven't heard a word I've said."

"Well, you get a little speechy, all right? I got the Cliff Notes, honor and humanity. Absolute good and all that jazz. So here's the plot twist, I'm in."

"Why?"

"This is gonna be a circus. I mean, win or lose, you're about to pick the nastiest fight since mankind drop-kicked the last demon outta this dimension. And you don't do that without me. If you want me, I'm on your team."

"I want you Lindsey." Lindsey stared at Angel. "I'm thinking about rephrasing that."

"Yeah. I'd be more comfortable if you did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Gunn as he walked into Lorne's living room to find the green skinned demon, Angel, and Lindsey waiting for him and the others.

"Lindsey's going to give us a hand," said Angel.

"What is this, a game of musical apocalypse?" asked Spike.

"Look, I want to get my hands dirty as much as you do," said Lindsey.

"Yeah, well pick a side and stay on it," replied Spike.

"Boys, why don't we at least pretend to get along?" commented Faith.

"Yes, things are bad enough without our own personal squabbles thrown into the mix," said Wesley.

"We're ending this all tonight," said Angel.

"Great," said Lindsey.

"But I want you guys to do something for me, for yourselves. Take the day off."

"What?" asked Faith.

"If we're planning on assassinating the power elite of the apocalypse tonight, shouldn't we by cowboying up?" asked Gunn.

"We'll be ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I feel like I should call someone," said Faith as she followed Spike into the bar.

"Like who?"

"I dunno, B maybe. Just seems like _someone_ should know what's going down here."

"You can call 'er if you want." Spike took out his cell phone and handed it to Faith as he sat down at the bar.

"I'll think about it." Faith took the phone and put it in her jacket pocket.

"What do you want to drink?" asked Spike as he gestured for the bartender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith stood outside the bar and dialed the phone number. It rang four times and then the answering machine picked up.

_"Hey, you've reached the Summers-Wells residence. Leave your name, number and a message, and we'll call you back,"_ came Andrew's recorded voice.

"Hey guys, it's me Faith. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here in LA with Spike and Angel and some pretty bad shit's about to hit the fan. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up incase it makes it past us. Later." Faith hung up the phone and went back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This may come out a little pretentious, but . . . one of you will betray me," said Angel as Spike raised his hand eagerly. "Wes."

"Oh," said a crestfallen Spike as he lowered his hand and then brightened up again. "Can I deny you three times?"

"Vail is the sorcerer of the bunch. You know that game. You've seen his place. He believes you'd make a play for my spot."

"That's not very flattering," commented Wesley.

"It'll get you in the door. Illyria, Izzerial the Devil and three other members of the Circle dine together almost every night . . ."

"I'll make trophies of their spines," said Illyria.

"Good to have you on the team. Gunn."

"Yo," replied Gunn.

"You get to go after the senator. You already know she's pure hell spawn and surrounds herself with vampires."

"I was hoping it'd be vamps. I haven't dusted nearly enough this year." Gunn turned to Spike. "No offense."

"None taken," replied the vampire.

"Spike . . ."

"Right." Spike stood up. "First off, I'm not wearing any amulets. No bracelets, broaches, beads, pins, or rings."

"Fine. All you need is a rattle."

"Ah, the baby."

"And the Fell Brethren, take Faith with you. I want the kid returned to his mother and the foster family dismembered."

"Done and done," said Faith.

"I'm going after Sebassis, which leaves you two," Angel turned to Lorne and Lindsey. "To go after the Sahrvin."

"The day certainly went by fast," commented Lindsey.

"Tell me about it," said Lorne.

"It would be beneficial if none of you died," said Illyria.

"Right back at ya," replied Faith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	8. Apocalypse Now

Two of A Kind

Chapter 8: Apocalypse Now

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself. People wonder where I get some of the straight from the show dialogue, and just so everyone knows, anytime I have any, it comes from Buffy-vs-Angel. com.

Summary: See previous chapter

_All italics are thoughts,_ while only _partial italics_ or emphasized.

A/N: I've decided to change this fic up a bit and have it go more along the lines of the show. This could be for the better or it could be for the worse, not really sure yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith picked up the hem of the robe she was wearing as she walked beside Spike as the two followed the group of Fell Brethren that were ahead of them. Spike heard the sound of a baby crying and grabbed a hold of Faith's hand, leading her down a connecting hallway.

"So, what exactly are these guy planning on doing with the kid?" asked Faith.

"They're gonna raise it and when it turns thirteen, they're sacrificing it," replied Spike.

"And I thought my parents were crappy."

The two came into a small stone room. The only pieces of furniture were a crib, a rocking chair, and a changing table. Spike walked over to the crib and pulled back the hood on his robe and looked down at the baby.

"He's a cutie," commented Faith as she too looked down at the little boy. "Why'd his mom sign him off?"

"Something about not being able to take care of 'im," replied Spike as he picked up the baby and cradled it in his arms.

"Aw, you look cute with a kid," said Faith with a smile.

"Think so?" Spike looked up at Faith.

"Yeah, plus it's hilarious seeing a bad ass vampire holding a baby."

Spike looked toward the door at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Why don't you take him back to his mum and I'll take care of the foster family?" suggested Spike.

Faith looked from Spike and the baby and then toward the door.

"I'd hate to miss out on all the action."

"Trust me, this will be nothing compared to what's next."

"All right." Faith took the baby from Spike and turned to leave, but Spike stopped her.

"Be careful."

Faith looked at the vampire for a moment and then pulled him into a deep kiss.

"You too," replied Faith as she pulled away and headed out the door.

Faith hadn't been gone more then two seconds when several Fell Brethren came into the room.

"What have you done with the holy vessel?" demanded one of the Fell.

"Bout that," said Spike as he rolled his neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wesley walked over to where Vail lay sprawled on the floor.

"Your influence on this world is over. The rest of the Circle will wither and die," Wesley formed another fireball in his hand. "Like you're about to."

"You don't know who you're dealing with, do you, Boy?" asked Vail as he got to his feet. "Now, let me show you what a real wizard can do."

Vail pointed his hand toward Wesley, causing the British man to wince.

"Did you really think you had a shot at this? I can bend the very fabric of reality to my will. Your parlor tricks could never kill me, boy."

"Put him down!"

Both Vail and Wesley looked toward the door to see Illyria standing there.

"Take your best shot, little girl." Vail flexed his fingers causing Wesley to groan in pain.

Illyria stormed toward Vail, fists clenched. When she got close enough to him, she reared back and brought her fist slamming into the side of his head. The force shattered Vail's skull on impact and Wesley was unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

"I killed all mine, and I was . . ."

"Concerned?" tried Wesley as he got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"I think so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow walked into the apartment followed by Dawn and Andrew. After sitting the keys on the coffee table, she walked over and checked the messages on the answering machine.

_"Hey guys, it's me Faith. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm here in LA with Spike and Angel and some pretty bad shit's about to hit the fan. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up in case it makes it past us. Later."_

"We need to go, "said Andrew urgently.

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn, who hadn't heard the message.

"Spike's alive and he's been in LA for months now," said Andrew hurriedly. "We need to get there and help them."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" demanded Dawn.

"He made me promise not to." Andrew looked from Dawn to Willow. "We need to help them."

"He's right," said Willow. "Dawnie go pack a bag, you too, Andrew."

"Shouldn't we get Buffy?" asked Dawn.

"They don't have telephones in the dimension her and the Immortal went on vacation to," said Willow. "We'll just have to leave a note or something. She won't be back for two weeks and we don't have time to wait."

"Okay, I just don't want her freaking out and yelling at me," said Dawn as she went to get her stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel dropped down into the alley behind the Hyperion to find no one else out there. He looked around for a moment, but could still find no one.

"Boo."

Angel turned to see Spike step out of the shadows.

"See anyone else?" asked Angel.

"Not yet," replied Spike just as Faith came running up the alley with Gunn.

"Sorry I'm late," said Faith. "Charlie here got a little in over his head, and needed my help." Faith nodded toward Gunn.

"I was doing just fine on my own," said Gunn as Illyria and Wesley dropped down from the fence behind Angel.

"Where's the green one and the lawyer?" asked Illyria.

"Right here, "said Lorne as he and Lindsey came out the back door of the Hyperion.

"Great, the gangs all here," said Lindsey.

Just then the sound of thousands of footsteps pounding the wet pavement could be heard coming toward the alley.

"Got a plan?" asked Spike as he glanced over at Angel.

"We fight," replied the older vampire.

"Bit more specific?"

"Personally, I wanna slay the dragon," commented Angel as the large reptile flew over the alley.

"Trying to compensate for something?" asked Faith with a smirk.

"Ha ha," replied Angel dryly.

"Okay, you take the thirty-thousand on the left and I'll take the thirty-thousand on the right," said Gunn as a massive demon horde rounded the corner and began to fill the alley.

"Sounds like a plan," said Spike as he tightened his grip on his sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shouldn't we call Giles or something?" asked Andrew as he followed Willow and Dawn through the airport in Rome.

"We'll call him when we get to New York," replied Willow.

"We should probably tell Xander too, don't ya think?" asked Dawn.

"It wouldn't hurt," commented Willow as she handed her ticket to the flight attendant and boarded the plane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haven't had a good fight like this in a while," commented Faith as she swung her sword and chopped off a demon's head.

"Nothing like a good spot o' violence," agreed Spike as he ducked a punch from a large beefy demon.

"I wish I had such a bright outlook on things, like you two do," said Lorne as he dodged a two-by-four that was aimed at his head.

"Not everyone's cut out for this business," replied Faith.

"Tell me about it Darling. I'm a lover, who's more then happy to leave the fighting up to you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should probably head inside!" called Angel as killed one of the last demons left in the alley.

"Probably," replied Spike as he finished off his demon and headed toward the Hyperion, with Faith by his side.

"Not bad for a bunch of minions," commented the slayer as she stepped over a decapitated body.

"They'll be more soon," said Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	9. Sooner Rather Then Later

Two of A Kind

Chapter 9: Sooner Rather Then Later

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself. People wonder where I get some of the straight from the show dialogue, and just so everyone knows, anytime I have any, it comes from Buffy-vs-Angel. com.

Summary: See previous chapter

_All italics are thoughts,_ while only _partial italics_ or emphasized.

A/N: I've decided to change this fic up a bit and have it go more along the lines of the show. This could be for the better or it could be for the worse, not really sure yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long do you think we have?" asked Lorne.

"Knowing the Senior Partners, not very long," replied Angel as he wrapped some gauze around his bloodied knuckles.

"Do you have any weapons around here?" asked Lindsey.

"Why do you think I picked this place?" questioned Angel. "I brought some over before all of this started."

"Good," said Faith. "Because this is as close to home court as we're gonna get."

"Weapons are nice and all, but some calvary would be way cool," said Gunn.

"I don't know if we're going to get any," said Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Certainly doesn't look like the future home of the apocalypse," commented Dawn as she walked down the street with Willow and Andrew.

"Yeah, it looks so normal," replied Andrew as a guy walked past with a mohawk and a large tattoo on the side of his face. "Or as normal as LA can get."

"We need to find Angel," said Willow.

"Have any idea where he's at?" asked Dawn.

"Well I doubt he'd be at Wolfram & Hart . . ."

"Willow!?"

The red head turned around at the sound of her name being called.

"Is that . . ."

"Oz," said Willow . "What are you doing here?"

"Possibly for the same reason as you," replied the werewolf as he stopped in front of the red head.

"Are you here to help fight the forces of evil?" asked Willow.

"Yeah, I was on my way to the hotel."

"Do you think Angel's there?" asked Dawn.

"Only place he's got left to go," replied Oz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear that?" asked Faith as she got up from her seat on one the tables.

"Yeah, what do you think it was?" asked Gunn.

"Knowing our luck, it's probably another bloody demon," commented Spike as he got up and walked toward the door.

"Maybe it's not, you know, not everything in this city is a demon," said Lorne, not wanting to believe that the fighting was starting again so soon.

"Just half of this room," said Lindsey as he picked up a nearby dagger.

"There is at least one nonhuman out there," informed Illyeria as Spike put his hand on the doorknob.

Spike pulled the door open to reveal a startled Willow standing outside with her hand in the air. Spike looked over Willow's shoulder to see Dawn and Andrew standing with Oz.

"Uh, um, wow, I w-wasn't expecting to b-be here, wow," greeted Willow.

"You can put your hand down Red," replied Spike with a grin. "Come inside before you get eaten." Spike stepped back and let the group into the hotel before closing the door.

"Wow, everyone's here, or at least it looks like everyone. I'm not up to date on your gang," said Willow as she looked around at the group. "Oh Faith! It's nice to see you."

"Hey," replied the brunette as she lowered her weapon.

"I swore I smelled a demon," said Illyria as she looked Willow and the others over.

"It's Oz, he's a werewolf," said Faith as she went to stand by Spike.

"He doesn't smell like one." Illyria gazed at Oz attentively.

"Uh, thanks," replied the redhead. "I've learned how to control it."

"What brings you to LA?" asked Angel.

"Hell on Earth, the destruction of mankind, y'know, the usual," said Dawn with a shrug.

"Where's Buffy and the others?" asked Angel.

"Giles and are on their way, and Buffy's on vocation to another dimension with the Immortal," said Andrew, which got him glares from both Willow and Dawn.

"What I wouldn't give for a vocation right now, or a nice gin and tonic," commented Lorne as he rubbed his temples.

"Giles is bringing slayers with him, that's gonna be of some help, right?" said Willow.

"If they get here in time," replied Angel.

"Has anyone ever mentioned how quickly you can take the hope right outta something?" asked Faith as Spike slipped his arm around her waist.

Angel ignored the comment and chose instead, to address the group.

"This is the safest place for us right now, but we still need to take a few precautions."

"Like what?" asked Willow.

"A sanctuary spell would be nice for starters."

"I still have the one the Furies gave me, which reminds me. I owe them a fruit basket," said Lorne.

"You better send it before FedEx goes out again," said Lindsey.

"The Senior Partners know you guys are here, right?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah," said Gunn.

"Maybe you should have a second place, y'know, incase things get out of hand here?" suggested the teen.

"We could use Caritas," suggested Lorne. "I mean, it's no Hilton, but I doubt the Senior Partners still remember that I have it."

"I could put a cloaking spell on the Hyperion, Caritas, and the sewers in between," offered Willow.

"Spike and I can go get the supplies," said Faith.

"Just don't get sidetracked," teased Gunn.

"Funny, funny," said Faith as she headed for the door with Spike in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I couldn't tell if this said parsley or parsnip, so I got both," said Faith as she set the bag of herbs in front of Willow.

"Either one works," replied the red head as she removed the herbs from the bag.

"Good."

"Are you and Spike, y'know, a couple?" asked Willow suddenly.

"What?" asked Faith.

"Well, it's just, you two seemed I don't know, close, plus Gunn's comment."

"Yeah, we're sort of . . ."

"Dating?"

"Yeah, dating. God, that sounds so weird coming out of my mouth." Faith sat down on the edge of the table.

"Weren't you dating Robin?"

"Yeah, but he wanted to settle down and I hadn't even admitted that we were dating."

"That's why you two broke up?" Willow began to set up the spell.

"Yeah."

"Well Spike and you can't get married, so there's no problem there. Right?"

Faith was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, no problem." Faith pushed herself off the table and headed out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You okay?" Faith looked up to see Spike leaning in the doorway of their room.

"I'm fine," replied Faith as Spike walked over to her.

"You sure? Cause from where I'm standing, it looks like your packing up." Spike looked at the bag that Faith was putting clothes into.

Faith looked down at the pair of jeans that she had in her hand and then back up at Spike.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" asked Spike.

"Us," replied Faith quietly.

"What's scary about us?" asked Spike.

"I feel helpless and I can't stand it."

"What?" asked Spike in confusion.

"I've never gotten close enough to someone to admit that I needed them or that there was any sort of commentment."

"Still not following you, Pet," said Spike.

"I was talking to Red and she made me realize, that I've gotten close to you. Close enough to admit that I need you, hell, close enough to admit that I love you."

Spike was quiet for a moment.

"Love you too."

Faith smiled.

"I guess it's not so bad to need someone," said Fred with a smile.

"Are you still leaving?" asked Spike.

"No." Faith tossed the pair of jeans over her shoulder and pulled Spike into a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All done," announced Willow as she and Dawn came back from the sewers and Caritas.

"Everything worked?" asked Angel.

"We are now peacefully cloaked," said Dawn with a smile.

"Great, now we're prepared for anything," said Andrew just as a huge clap of thunder shook the Hyperion.

"Please tell me we're just in for a little rain," said Lorne as Spike and Faith came down the stairs.

"If a little rain can completely block out the sun," said Lindsey as he opened the door and stepped outside.

"You've got to be shitting me. We're going through this again?" commented Gunn as he looked out into the darkened streets of LA.

"Giles better haul ass," said Faith.

"Is it just me, or is having the door open a bad idea?" asked Andrew.

"The young one's right, we don't want to advertise our position anymore then necessary," said Illyria.

Lindsey closed the door once everyone had gone back inside.

"I think it's safe to say we're screwed," commented the former lawyer.

"Definitely," said Faith with a nod.

"What should we do?" asked Oz.

"I'm not sure, Wes?" Angel turned toward the former watcher. "Got any ideas?"

"Well, no actually," replied Wesley. "There's nothing really attacking, so I suppose the only thing we can do is wait."

"I hate waiting," grumbled Gunn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lets watch a movie!" said Andrew cheerfully as he came into the lobby pushing a cart with a TV and DVD player on it.

"Where did you find that?" asked Gunn.

"The basement," replied Andrew as he stopped and began to hook up the equipment.

"I didn't know we had a DVD player," commented Angel.

"Cordelia bought it," said Wesley quietly.

"Oh."

"Are you gonna join us Blue?" asked Gunn.

"I have nothing else to do," replied Illyria.

"What are we watching?" asked Willow.

"I could only find _Army of Darkness_," said Andrew.

"With Bruce Campbell?" asked Willow.

Andrew nodded.

"He reminds me of Xander," said Dawn as Andrew put in the DVD.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith and the others were awakened by the sound of someone pounding on the door.

"Funny how quickly a movie puts you to sleep," said Lorne with a yawn.

"More like makes you want to be put to sleep," commented Spike.

"Anyone going to bother with the possible baddies at the door?" asked Dawn.

"Right," said Spike as he walked over and cautiously opened the door.

"Oh, hello Spike," said Giles. "I wasn't expecting you."

"How'd you get 'ere so quick?" asked Spike, eying Giles, Xander, and the potentials.

"Well, we would've flown, but teleportation seemed to be the quicker route," said Giles as he and the others stepped inside.

"Wow, the whole gang's here," said Xander as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, minus Buffy, who's on vocation," said Andrew.

Several of the slayers made disgusted faces at this. Spike wasn't sure if it was because they thought she shouldn't be on one, or if it was who she was with that was the problem.

"She'll show up sooner or later," said Angel.

"Better be sooner," said a slayer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	10. Never Quite Like This

Two of A Kind

Chapter 10: Never Quite Like This

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself. People wonder where I get some of the straight from the show dialogue, and just so everyone knows, anytime I have any, it comes from Buffy-vs-Angel. com.

Summary: See previous chapter

_All italics are thoughts,_ while only _partial italics_ or emphasized.

A/N: I've decided to change this fic up a bit and have it go more along the lines of the show. This could be for the better or it could be for the worse, not really sure yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's it possible for it to be raining fire _and _water at the same time?" asked Gunn as he looked out the window.

"I don't know," said Dawn. "How are they going to explain this on the news? I mean an earthquake in California is somewhat believable. Raining fire from the sky? That's a bit much."

"The Senior Partners are trying to intimidate us," said Angel.

"Well they're certainly doing a good job of it," said Willow.

"It's been four days since we took out their minions and all they've done is tampered with the weather," said Lindsey. "Whatever they've got up their sleeve is big. They want it to be just us against them."

"Everyone's packing up and leaving, so I'd say they're the type that gets what they want," said Andrew.

"We're screwed," said Xander. "And I mean royally."

"This will be the end," said Illyria to no one in particular.

"Huh?" asked Lorne.

"Only one side will survive this, and the side that does, will vanquish the loser forever."

"Let's hope it's us that comes out on top then," said Faith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's nice to get a vocation," said Buffy contentedly from her spot in the beach chair.

"You deserve one," said the Immortal.

"I just hope Willow and everyone is okay." Buffy looked out at the ocean.

"I'm sure there doing just fine." The Immortal rested his hand on Buffy's knee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Having Buffy around would be nice," said Xander as he pushed a very large vampire off of himself.

"Well, unfortunately, there's no way to get a hold of her for a couple of more days," said Willow as she sent a little ball of fire from her hand that went over and caught Xander's vamp on fire.

"Why are we out here again?" asked Xander as he brushed himself off.

"Because we need to eat and the slayers eat twice as much food as a normal human being would," said Faith as staked the last of the vamps.

"Right, that pesky human need for food," said Xander.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How'd it go?" asked Lorne as Faith, Willow, and Xander came back with the groceries.

"We got jumped twice on the way to the store and once on the way back," said Willow.

"It's just like when the Beast was running loose, "said Faith.

"That bad, huh?" said Lorne as he went to help put up the groceries.

"Yep, it's like a free for all out there. The only things ballsy enough to stay in this city are the demons and even some of them are leaving," said Xander.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy walked into the apartment to find it empty.

"Willow? Dawnie?" called Buffy as she looked around the empty living room.

"Maybe they went out to lunch?" offered the Immortal.

Buffy was about to consider the possibility when she saw a note lying next to the phone. Buffy picked up the note and quickly read it.

_-Buffy-_

_I know you're just getting back from vocation, but the world's ending . . . again. We're in LA with Angel and believe it or not, Spike. We need you to come over as soon as you can. This isn't your usual apocalypse. This is the big one._

_Love,_

_Dawn, Willow, and Andrew._

"We need to go," said Buffy as she set down the note.

"Go where?" asked the Immortal.

"LA," replied Buffy. "Willow and everyone else are already over there."

"I'll call the airport."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wish something would just happen already!" exclaimed a frustrated Dawn. "This waiting is killing me!"

"I think we all feel that way," said Giles.

"Waiting's the worst part of a battle," said Angel.

"Buffy got home yesterday, she should be here any . . ." Willow was cut off by a knock on the door. "Moment." Willow walked over and opened the door.

Angel and Spike both made disgusted looks at the Immortal as he came inside behind Buffy.

"Angelus, William. It's so nice to see you both again. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet with you last time you were in Rome," said the Immortal.

"Wish you weren't meeting with us now," said Spike under his breath.

Angel just ignored the Immortal and addressed the rest of the group.

"The Senior Partners are going to make their move any day now," said Angel. "We need to start doubling up on our defenses and going out less."

"There are a couple a boxes of weapons left over at Spike's place," said Gunn.

"I'll go get 'em," offered Faith

"I'll go with you," said Spike.

"I can handle it."

"I don't want you going alone."

Spike and Faith shared a quiet exchange of glances that didn't go unnoticed by Buffy.

"Fine, we'll go together," said Faith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was up with Spike and Faith?" asked Buffy after the two left. "Y'know, they seemed awful close."

Everyone looked at each other and then at Willow.

"Well, uh, Spike and Faith, are a . . ." Willow was Cut off by Dawn.

"They're dating."

Buffy got a stunned expression on her face.

"What?"

"They're a couple," said Willow.

"But, I thought Faith was dating Robin." Buffy sat down in a nearby chair.

"They broke up," said Angel.

"Why? I thought they were happy."

"Robin wanted her to settle down," said Willow.

"So she gets into another relation right off the bat?"

"They seem happy enough," said Wesley.

"Why do you care anyway?" asked Dawn.

"I, I don't," replied Buffy. "I was just shocked is all."

Dawn eyed her sister, but decided to drop the conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know you don't have to take care of me," said Faith as she followed Spike into the apartment.

"Do you not want me to?" Spike walked into the bedroom to get one of the boxes.

"Well nobody's really looked out for me before, y'know? I've always been on my own," said Faith as she followed Spike into the bedroom.

"I can pretend not to give a shit if you want me to." Spike picked up the box and handed it to Faith. "But it won't change how I feel."

Faith followed Spike into the living room.

"You're sweet."

"I am not," replied Spike. "I'm a bad ass villain."

"Well you're my bad ass then," said Faith with a grin. "And you can take care of me whenever you want."

"Damn straight."

"Just don't be suffocating."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy woke up to feel the entire Hyperion shaking, followed by deafening claps of thunder and blindly bolts of lightening. Buffy quickly got out of bed, threw on some clothes and hurried out into the hallway.

"What in the hell is going on?" asked Buffy as she hurried down stairs.

"We don't have to worry about waiting for the Senior Partners to make a move anymore," said Lindsey.

"What's happening outside?" asked Buffy as she began gathering up weapons.

"Fire from the sky, earthquakes, thunder, lightening, crazy portals letting demons into down town LA," said Gunn. "You name it. We've got."

"Don't we need a plan?" asked Willow.

"We fight until we can't fight anymore, and then some. I want all the injured taken down into the sewers, we can't guarantee that Caritas or the Hyperion will be left standing," said Angel.

"Don't ya love how specific he is?" asked Xander sarcastically.

"We've never had anything quite like this before," said Giles.

"Great," said Buffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	11. It's Time to Throw Down

Two of A Kind

Chapter 11: It's Time to Throw Down

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself. People wonder where I get some of the straight from the show dialogue, and just so everyone knows, anytime I have any, it comes from Buffy-vs-Angel. com.

Summary: See previous chapter

_All italics are thoughts,_ while only _partial italics_ or emphasized.

A/N: I've decided to change this fic up a bit and have it go more along the lines of the show. This could be for the better or it could be for the worse, not really sure yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Buffy, this is would be one of those times that I might actually _want_ you to tell me to run and hide," said Dawn as she looked up at the dragon that was circling high overhead.

"I would if I thought it was any safer in there then it is out here," replied Buffy, never taking her eyes off of the sky.

"Wow. This is worse then when Glory had all the portals opening up in Sunnydale," said Xander.

"I think we should stop staring and start fighting," said Lindsey.

"Why do you say that?" asked Angel.

"Because I'm looking at a huge ass demon horde charging toward us," replied the former lawyer.

Angel and the others followed Lindsey's line of sight to see a demon horde twice as big as the one Angel and Co., fought the night before.

"I'm getting a little sense of deja-vu here," commented Gunn.

"Tell me about it," said Spike.

"At least the odds are better," commented Wesley as the demons drew closer.

"Okay, we need some sort of plan before they get here," said Willow.

"Start swinging," said Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy walked out onto the roof of the Hyperion. It'd been three days since the last battle, and most of Los Angeles lay in ruin. Several buildings were either burned down or in the process of burning down, and earthquakes had torn up several of the streets. The only thing cheerful about the whole situation was that the raining fire had slowed to a sparse drizzle.

"I wondered where you'd gotten off to."

Spike turned around to see Buffy standing a few feet behind him.

"I don't like being cooped up," replied Spike as he lit a cigarette.

"I don't blame ya." Buffy took a seat next to Spike. "You could cut the tension with a knife."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, neither one wanting to interrupt the rare moment of calm.

"It's kind of pretty in a strange way," commented Spike as he looked out at the skyline that was dotted with fires from the burning buildings.

"Kinda looks like fireflies."

Spike nodded as the two continued to look out at the city.

"Y'know, if we make it through this, you're always welcome back in Rome."

Spike turned to look at Buffy.

"I don't know if it'd be wise to go back down that road just yet."

A look of hurt crossed Buffy's feature, but was replaced with one of understanding.

"How bout as a friend then?" asked Buffy.

"That would be nice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles had his nose in an unusually large book and was frantically taking notes when Buffy and Spike came back inside. Wesley was also going through some books, but not as urgently as Giles was. Andrew looked like he was reading, but Buffy was ninety-percent sure that the book was upside down, although it was hard to tell which way the writing went.

"What's so interesting?" asked Buffy as she peered over Giles' shoulder to get a look at his notes.

"I may have found a way to stop all of this," replied the former watcher.

"How?" asked Spike.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but this book mentions on several different accounts a tool being summoned by the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart, but unfortunately, it's only a summary of a much larger tale," Giles stopped reading and looked at Buffy and Spike.

"Is there a way we could get a hold of this tale?" asked Buffy.

"Well, this book says that it was given to an order of priests in a demon dimension and that it was further separated so that no one person could have the whole tale."

Just as Giles said this, Lorne, who happened to be passing through stopped and turned to the group.

"Are you okay?" asked Wesley, looking over the top of his book.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking back to the last time we dealt with books written in trionic. I do believe it was during our fabulous visit back to my homeland," Lorne said the last part sarcastically.

"How could I forget," said Wesley as he laid his book down on the table. "The holy books from Pylea."

"You wouldn't happen to have those would you?" asked Giles.

"Well, I did bring them back with us. The problem is, I'm not sure where they've ended up after we took over Wolfram & Hart."

"Way to go Percy," said Spike sarcastically. "Our one shot at saving the world and you lost them in the move to Hell Incorporated."

"They might not be lost," Wesley got up from his seat and began to pace the room. "They could be at my apartment . . ."

"Which I'm sure has miraculously escaped the pillaging and destruction," it was Buffy's turn to be sarcastic now.

"Or, they might've never left the hotel," finished Wesley.

"Let's hope for the later rather then the former," said Giles as he began to clean his glasses. "I think we should look for these books. They might be our only hope at stopping this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Dawn as she, along with everyone else continued tearing up the hotel.

"Three books," replied Wesley as he emptied the contents of a desk drawer out onto the floor. "Bond with red leather and they have a picture of a wolf, a ram, and a hart on them."

"On each book?" asked Andrew.

"No, one on each book," replied Wesley.

"How do we know Wolfram & Hart didn't get a hold of them the entire time this place was empty?" asked Xander.

"They didn't. I had this place under lock and key," said Angel as he rifled through the weapon's cabinet.

"Oh and a deadbolt's going to do _so much_ to stop the baddest guys this side of a hell dimension," said Faith sarcastically.

"It was more then just a deadbolt," replied Angel.

"What the hell are we going to do once we find these books?" asked Lindsey.

"Read them and see if they are of any use," said Giles.

"So we're searching for something that may or may not be of any use?" asked the former lawyer.

"Well, it's certainly better then sitting on our bloody arses waiting for something to attack," said Giles as he began to clean his glasses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I found something," called Andrew from his spot standing on a table.

"What is it?" asked an interested Giles.

"A box."

Giles rolled his eyes before ordering Andrew to bring the box down from the crawl space.

"Are these them?" asked Giles as he removed three books from the box and handed them to Wesley.

"As a matter of fact they are," replied Wesley.

"Great," said Andrew with a smile. "What do we do now?"

"We learn how to read in trionic for starters," said Wesley. "I know very little about it or the language its written in."

"I can give you a hand with the translating," said Lorne. "I need to feel like I'm of some use."

"Let's get started then," said Giles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have no idea how to pronounce this word," said Andrew as he looked at his book.

"How do you spell it?" asked Lorne.

"Uh, G-R-O-S-A-L-O-Q-T-Z-V-A-S-K-I," said Andrew as he spelled out the word. "Or at least I think the last one is an 'I', it might be an 'L', or it might be an 'I' with an accent mark."

"Can you tell?" asked Lorne.

"Does it matter?" replied Andrew.

"Yeah actually. If it's an 'I', then we're dealing with a weapon and if it's an 'I' with an accent, then it's a weapons maker," said Lorne.

"And if it's an 'L'?" asked Andrew.

"Then we're dealing with a giant chicken that lays flaming eggs."

"Oh dear Lord," said Giles as he took the book away from Andrew. "It's just a plain 'I'."

"Giant chicken with flaming eggs?" asked Wesley as he turned to look at Lorne. "Is that such an abundant problem that your people have a word for it?"

"You should see the dogs," replied Lorne as he went back to reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you found anything?" asked Buffy.

"Actually we have," said Giles as he put on his glasses. "Apparently, the Senior Partners had planned on bringing forth a weapon that would cause terrible destruction and aide in the apocalypse."

"Do we know what the weapon is?" asked Buffy.

"We believe it's Illyria," said Wesley.

The group turned to look at the god-king who was currently stroking a fern and trying to have a conversation with it.

"I think they should pick a better weapon," said Buffy as she turned back to Giles.

"Illyria is quite powerful when she's at full strength," said Wesley.

"Tell me about it," said Spike as he entered the room. "Blue hits about as hard as a mack truck."

"We thought Knox was the soul person behind Illyria's resurrection, but now we believe otherwise," said Wesley.

"What does she do exactly?" asked Buffy.

"Something about her blood having the power to destroy the Senior Partners or the entire world. It depends whose side she's on," said Giles.

"We have to kill her?" asked Buffy.

"No actually," said Wesley. "Just perform a ritual."

"Can Willow do it?"

"I imagine so," said Giles.

"I'll go talk to her," said Buffy as she headed upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will said she can do the spell," said Buffy as she came back down stairs. "She's getting the supplies as we speak."

"Great, now all we have to do is convince Illyria to let us do this," said Dawn.

"That'll be fun," said Gunn sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What if I do not wish to bleed for you and your cause?" asked Illyria as she eyed the group in front of her.

"It's the only way," said Buffy just as an earthquake shook the Hyperion. "And we've got to hurry. Illyria, this place is being torn apart by demons and you can stop it."

"Your mortal battle is of little concern to me," replied the god-king as the Hyperion shook again and small amounts of plaster began to fall from the ceiling.

"Blue, you care, wether you want to admit it or not. If you didn't, you wouldn't have stuck around this long," said Spike.

Illyria eyed the vampire for a moment.

"I will help you, but only because my pet wishes it of me."

"We need to hurry," said Willow. "Things are really picking up out there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why does it always have to be outside?" asked Xander as he gathered on the roof with the others.

"You can't very well open a portal _inside_, can you?" asked Dawn.

"But, we're so high up, and the world falling apart all around us."

"Be a man Xander," said Dawn with a smile. "You can manage for a little bit."

Willow hurried and finished setting up the spell just as a large winged demon flew over the Hyperion.

"Does the sanctuary spell include the roof?" asked Andrew.

"I don't want to wait and find out," said Lindsey.

"Okay, Illyria, I need your hand," said Willow as she took out a dagger.

Illyria looked at Willow for a moment before holding out her hand.

"Hurry Will," said Buffy as she looked over the edge of the Hyperion to see a large crowd of demons gathering below. "They know we're up here."

"I'm trying," said Willow as she began the incantation and sliced open Illyria's palm.

Illyria quickly snatched her hand away from Willow and glared at the witch. Without breaking the incantation Willow took Illyria's hand and held it over the edge of the Hyperion allowing several drops of blood to drip down.

As the demons began to attack the Hyperion Illyria's blood began to have the same effects Dawn's had for Glory, except there was no portal. Instead, what appeared to be a shock wave went out across the city destroying everything demonic that it touched, but at the same time, it restored the buildings and other damaged parts of the city. As the shock wave passed over the hotel, both Spike and Angel doubled over in pain.

Suddenly, there was a violent explosion that came from the alley beside the Hyperion as the shock wave dissipated, that shot ruble and debris into the air, forcing everyone to duck. At the same time however, the sky cleared, and the sun shot up over the horizon. Neither Angel or Spike expected this to happen, so they came unprepared. In one fluid motion Faith turned around and threw herself onto Spike, effectively knocking him to the ground and out of the sun's deadly ray. Buffy did a very similar thing for Angel.

"That, was freaky," said Dawn as she got to her feet.

"Yeah," agreed Andrew.

Faith lifted her head up to look at Spike, who she was still lying on top of.

"Oh shit," cursed Faith as she slowly got up into a sitting position, so she was straddling Spike.

Spike's face was slightly burnt from the sun's unexpected appearance and he had some cuts and bruises from the explosion, but what worried Faith the most was the nose bleed he had and the fact that he was unconscious.

"Spike. Come on. Spike," Faith gently shook Spike by the lapels, but got no response.

Buffy was having similar problems with Angel.

"Vampires don't get nose bleeds," said Andrew.

"There's a hospital on the north side of town that deals with unusual cases," said Lorne. "We can take them there. I know the owner."

"Get the car ready," said Buffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith paced furiously back and forth in the waiting room. It had been several hours since they brought Spike and Angel in and they hadn't heard anything back from the doctors.

"What the _hell_ is taking so long!?" demanded an agitated Faith as she stopped pacing for a moment.

"I'm sure they're fine," lied Wesley. In all honesty, he had no idea what was going on, but wanted to make Faith feel better.

Just then a doctor with small blue ridges along his forehead and on the back of his hands came into the waiting room.

"Faith?" asked the doctor quietly.

"Yes, what is it!?" asked Faith, scaring the doctor slightly.

"Easy, Faith," said Dawn as she put a hand on the slayer's arm.

"Sorry," apologized Faith.

"I understand," said the doctor. "Your um, Spike, he's asking for you."

"Is he okay?" asked Faith, worry evident on her face.

"They're both fine, but Angel's resting right now. I'll take you to Spike if you want."

"All right," said Faith.

"Wow, I didn't know she could care so much," commented Xander after Faith left with the doctor.

"She loves him, what do you expect her to do?" said Willow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey," said Faith as she walked into Spike's room.

"Hey Luv," replied Spike from his spot on the bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Faith came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've been better."

"Did he tell you what's wrong?" asked Faith.

"Seems Angel and I got a little case of humanity."

"What?" Faith stared at Spike in shock. "You're joking."

"Fraid not."

"Holy crap. This is great! I'm so happy for you!" Faith threw her arms around Spike's neck, careful not to hurt him.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Was afraid you wouldn't want me if I wasn't all big and bad."

"I'll always want you," replied Faith as she gave Spike a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

She I leave it here or write an epilogue?

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	12. A New Beginning

Two of A Kind

Chapter 12: A New Beginning

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself. People wonder where I get some of the straight from the show dialogue, and just so everyone knows, anytime I have any, it comes from Buffy-vs-Angel. com.

Summary: See previous chapter

_All italics are thoughts,_ while only _partial italics_ or emphasized.

A/N: I've decided to change this fic up a bit and have it go more along the lines of the show. This could be for the better or it could be for the worse, not really sure yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith hadn't been out of the waiting room for more then a few minutes when Illyria let out a pained gasp.

"Are you okay?" asked Wesley as the god-king clutched at her stomach.

"I do not need your pity or concern," hissed Illyria as she doubled over in pain.

"Blue you don't look so good," commented Gunn as he helped Illyria sit down.

"It's happening again."

"What is?" asked Willow.

"I've once again out grown this mortal coil." A small trickle of blood began to seep out of Illyria's nose.

"All of our equipment went down with Wolfram & Hart," said Wesley. "There's no way to be sure."

"I am more aware of the happenings of this body then you are," replied Illyria, becoming more surly as the pain increased.

"I'll get the doctor," said Dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's all the commotion?" asked Spike as he sat up in bed.

"I don't know," replied Faith as she got up. "I'll go check it out."

"Be careful."

Faith looked over at Spike and smiled.

"You're too good to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on?" asked Faith as she came into the hallway just as the doctor and a nurse headed for the waiting room.

"Something's wrong with your friend," replied the doctor.

"Which one?" asked Faith as she picked up the pace a bit.

"Uh, the blue one."

"_Illyria_?"

"Yes, that's it, Illyria."

"What the hell could be wrong with her? She's like invincible and crap," said Faith as the three rounded the corner and entered the waiting room.

The doctor and nurse hurried over to Illyria, who collapsed into Wesley's arms.

"We need to look at," said the doctor as he took Illyria from Wesley. "We'll tell you when we know something."

The doctor and nurse were gone before Wesley could reply.

"What's going on?" asked Faith as she came over. "I thought the whole sick thing was below Blue."

"She thinks she's out grown Fred's body," said Willow. "Last time this happened, Wesley had to reduce her powers to keep her from blowing up the world."

Wesley was surprisingly unemotional and quiet.

"You okay Wes?" asked Faith, glancing over at the Brit.

"It's like losing her all over again," said Wesley as he looked in the direction the doctor took Illyria.

"Huh?"

"Losing Fred nearly killed me. I didn't admit, but Illyria somehow filled the void left by Fred's death and now it's like I'm losing her all over again."

"I'm sure she'll be okay," said Willow as she put her hand on Wesley's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike had just finished getting dressed when Faith came into the room. She looked sad, but at the same time happy, if that was at all possible.

"What's up?" asked Spike.

"Uh, Illyria," Faith came over and sat on the bed. "Apparently Red's spell caused an influx in her power and she out grew Fred's body again."

"I take it everything's not okay then." Spike sat down on the edge of the bed.

"She's gone. According to the doctor she was thrust out of Fred's body, but there is good news," said Faith, cheering up a bit.

"What?" asked Spike.

"Fred's back."

Spike's eyes went wide with shock and a huge smile spread across his face.

"What? How?"

"That stuff about her soul being destroyed was a load of crap. You can't destroy a soul and so once Illyria left, Fred went back in."

"Is she okay? Can we see 'er?"

"Yeah, that's why they sent me to get you and Angel," said Faith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God, look at you two!" Fred smiled as Spike and Angel walked into the room along with Faith. "You look so healthy and _alive_."

"Glad you approve," said Spike with a grin.

"It's nice having you back," said Angel as he went over and gave Fred a hug, followed by Spike and Faith.

"You guys have a lot to fill me in on," said Fred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon?" asked Willow as she helped Buffy bring her luggage downstairs.

"Yeah, Dawn's got school and everything," replied the blonde.

"Where's Mr. Immortal-man?" asked Willow.

"He's waiting in the car," said Buffy. "Apparently he felt there was too much tension between him, Angel, and Spike."

"Men," said Willow with a smile.

"We'll have to get together soon since we're all spreading out. I mean, you and Dawnie are going back to Rome, Giles is heading off to Bath again, Andrew and Faith are sticking around, and Xander's going to Kenya, but hey, there's always Christmas."

"And the Snoopy dance," added Buffy with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Wait a second, where are you going? You weren't on the list." Buffy looked at her best friend.

"Oh, well, I've decided to stick around for a bit. Y'know, help Fred get back into the swing of things. Besides, it's not like I have anyone waiting for me," said Willow referring back to her break up with Kennedy.

"True," said Buffy as there was a honk of a car horn from outside.

"Come on Buffy! We've got to go!" called Dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you two are a couple?" asked Fred as she sat next to Wesley on the couch.

"What gave it away?" asked Faith with a grin from her spot on Spike's lap.

"The closeness was kind of obvious," replied Fred with a smile.

"I think we should reopen Angel Investigations," said Angel as he came into the room. "I mean, the world isn't going to end anymore, but there are still demons out there."

"But we're just a bunch of human now," said Fred.

"Not exactly," said Spike.

"What do you mean?" asked Wesley.

"Well, Faith's a slayer, and well, Angel and I haven't lost _all_ of our vamp characteristics."

"How much?" asked Gunn.

"Just the super senses and strength," replied Angel. "Nothing big."

"I like the idea," said Faith. "Getting back to our roots. I think it'll be good for us."

"It's settled then," said Angel. "We'll restart from the ground up."

"And hopefully we'll have a better outcome," said Fred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Just a brief little chapter before the epilogue which is going to take place a year or two after this chapter an just for Imzadi, I'm going to have Eve in it.


	13. Epilogue

Two of A Kind

Epilogue

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself. People wonder where I get some of the straight from the show dialogue, and just so everyone knows, anytime I have any, it comes from Buffy-vs-Angel. com.

Summary: See previous chapter

_All italics are thoughts,_ while only _partial italics_ or emphasized.

A/N: This takes place 2-3 years after chapter 12.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike was on his way back to the Hyperion when he bumped into someone on the sidewalk.

"Sorry."

"_Spike_?"

Spike looked up to see Buffy standing in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Pet," greeted Spike with a smile as he pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Look at you!" Buffy pulled back a bit and looked Spike over.

He was no longer wearing only black, instead, he had on his Doc Martens, blue jeans, and a green long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows. His hair was spiked up instead of slicked back and it was a less intense shade of blonde with a little bit of the natural brown showing at the roots.

"You look great," said Buffy. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. How bout you?" asked Spike.

"I've been all right. Are you still with Faith?"

"Yeah, we're still together. What about you and the Immortal?"

"No, we broke up last year."

"I'm sorry, Pet."

"Nah, he wasn't all he was cracked up to be."

There was a brief pause before Spike spoke again.

"Look, I'm on my way back to the Hyperion, we're throwing a party for Fred and Wes' lil girl. You should come by."

"Fred and Wesley have a kid?" asked Buffy a bit surprised.

"Yeah, she's two and as cute as can be," said Spike with a smile.

"I'll have to stop by. I'll just have to go get Dawn."

"Nibblet's 'ere?"

"Yeah, we were visiting my dad," Buffy.

"You two should come by. Red's gonna be there," said Spike.

"We'll definitely stop by," said Buffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do we go to all the trouble of hanging up streamers and balloons for a bunch of two-year-old?" asked Gunn as he put up the last of the party decorations.

"Because it's cute," said Lindsey as he came down off the ladder he was standing on to hang up the last of the balloons. "Eve can't wait to have kids."

"It's gonna get pretty crazy around here in the next few years," said Gunn.

"Why's that?"

"Think about it. Fred and Wes are bound to have at least another kid, you and Eve are headed that way, and so are Faith and Spike."

"What about me?" asked Spike as he came into the lobby.

"We were just wondering why you weren't hear to help decorate this place," said Gunn.

"I had to go get some very important groceries," said Spike.

"Yeah, the ice cream is unbelievably important," said Faith with a smile as she came in and took the bag away from Spike.

"How else are we going to make the little kids hyper and crazy?" asked Lindsey.

"We're the ones that are going to go crazy," said Angel. "I can't believe we agreed to do this."

"Oh come on, you know you like kids," said Fred as she and Eve also came into the room.

"I just wanna get it over with," said Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my. There's so many of them and they're so _little_," said Buffy as she and Dawn walked into the lobby of the Hyperion to find it full of children.

"Hey Buffy! Dawnie!" called Willow as she made her way through the children and over to her friends.

"Aren't they so cute? They're friends of Kayla's from the day care," said Willow as she motioned to the children.

"This is going to be fun," said Dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, now we have to clean up," groaned Gunn after the last child left.

"I've got kitchen," said Eve picking one of the least messy areas.

"I'll help you," said Lindsey.

"Don't get any ideas you two, we eat in there," called Spike with a grin.

"I hate to bail, but we promised dad we'd have dinner with him," said Buffy. It's part of his big plan to bond with us."

"Thanks for coming," said Fred with a smile as she wrestled with a sleepy two-year-old. "I'm going to go put Kayla in bed."

"It was nice seeing you," said Gunn.

"Same here," replied Buffy.

Buffy and Dawn said their good-byes two the rest of the group, promising to stay in touch.

"That went well," said Faith after she, Willow, and Spike came back in from saying good-bye to Buffy and Dawn.

"But have you noticed who's gotten stuck cleaning up the messiest part of the hotel?" commented Spike as he looked around the now deserted lobby.

"Crap," cursed Faith.

"They are _so_ sneaky," said Willow. "I can not believe the amount of sneakiness involved here."

"I guess we better get to cleaning," said Faith with a sigh.

"Joy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
